Signos
by Noebell
Summary: Rin no cree en el zodiaco, le parece una tontería que, si acierta con la realidad, es por mera ambigüedad. No imaginó que pudiera utilizar su signo zodiacal para analizar e intentar comprender a Haruka. — Oneshot para Cydalima.


**Disclaimer: Free! © Kyoto Animation.**

**Parejas:** Intento de Rin/Haruka (que me parece que ha quedado en intento, porque las menciones son muy leves); Mikoshiba/Gou.

**Notas:** Fic para el Evento Navideño de Free! que hemos organizado en la comunidad de LJ de **Swimming Free!** A mí me ha tocado regalarle a mi querida **Cydalima**, y siento mucho que este fic no esté a su altura, pero de verdad que es la primera vez que escribo algo de la serie y me ha costado más de lo que pensé (como ya le dije personalmente a ella más de una vez).

* * *

**Signos**

* * *

Era la decimoquinta vez que escuchaba a su hermano repetir la misma palabra: «no», aunque en cada una de ellas la negación prohibiera una cosa diferente. Empezando desde lo más típico que le negaría cualquier hombre a su hermanita pequeña («¡No te acuestes con ese tío!»), hasta lo que Gou catalogó como lo más absurdo que Rin le había dicho desde que intentó asustarla de niña con las tribus de nueces parlantes que tocaban su cáscara a modo de gong: «No vayas a mezclar saliva con él. Es más, ni bebas de su mismo vaso», porque podía contagiarle todo tipo de enfermedades terminales, según Rin. Ya cansada, Gou resopló y dejó de comprobar en el espejo si su vestido combinaba con el resto de los accesorios que llevaba para darse la vuelta y fijarse en el muchacho.

—Hermanito, Mikoshiba solo me ha invitado a comer helado en la nueva heladería que han abierto al lado de su casa —explicó Gou, restándole importancia.

A Rin le entró un tic en el ojo.

—¿Al lado de su casa?

—Sí, al lado de su casa.

—¿Vas a ir a su casa?

—Pues… —Gou titubeó la respuesta solo para ver la expresión de horror que ponía Rin; cuando se dio por satisfecha con ella, sonrió—. No, no voy a ir a su casa. Ni me lo ha propuesto. Además, también he quedado con Hana para después.

Solo entonces Rin pudo coger aire y tirarse en la cama con alivio. Al caer oyó el crujido del papel de la revista sobre la que se había sentado y se levantó ligeramente para cogerla. Le echó un vistazo sin demasiado interés al ver la página en la que estaba.

—¿Compatibilidad de signos? ¿Y esto?

—Ah, es una revista. Es mía.

—Ya lo suponía, pero ¿crees en estas cosas? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—No mucho, pero me resultan curiosas. Estaba comprobando si mi signo y el de… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta lo vergonzoso que era lo que iba a decir, así que rápidamente cambió de tema. Se acercó a su hermano y le quitó la revista de las manos—. Tú eres acuario, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió.

—Pero yo no creo en esas tonterías.

—Ya, ya. A ver, aquí pone que con quien más compatibilidad tienes es con géminis y libra. ¿Conoces a alguno?

—No. Y si lo conozco, no lo sé. No voy preguntando el signo zodiacal a la gente.

—Hombre, claro, pero eso se ve solo con saber el cumpleaños —señaló Gou, decepcionándose porque así no podía demostrarle a Rin que en ocasiones esas cosas acertaban.

Se escuchó entonces el timbre de la puerta y, siendo que estaban solos en casa, Gou se ofreció a abrir. Rin se quedó en su cuarto hojeando la revista de su hermana en espera de que ella regresara. Pero cuando lo hizo, no lo hizo sola. Al lado de Gou llegaba también su muy feliz capitán, que a juzgar por la cara de su hermana, no la había notificado de que iría a recogerla allí. Rin se levantó por educación a recibirlo.

—¡Hey, Matsuoka! —exclamó Seijūrō, dándole un apretón en el hombro de forma amistosa—. ¿Cómo te van las vacaciones? Hace dos días que no te veo piscina, espero que tu forma física no vaya a decaer porque estés relajándote.

—No, no te preocupes, capitán, mañana iré. He tenido que terminar un trabajo, pero…

—Mikoshiba —lo cortó Gou, molesta—, habíamos quedado en la puerta de la heladería a las cuatro. Son las tres y media y ya te presentas en mi casa. ¡Ni estoy lista aún!

—Ah, lo siento, pensé que sería un bonito detalle pasarte a recoger —se excusó Seijūrō, sin dejar que nada le arruinara el buen humor del día de su cita con Gou.

La chica resopló bajito y pidió diez minutos para ir al baño y terminar de arreglarse. Diez minutos que terminaron siendo cinco porque realmente tampoco tenía mucho más que retocar, llevaba lista un buen rato. Al volver con su cita, lo agarró del costado de la camiseta y se despidió de su hermano rápidamente antes de que pudiera recordarle (y esta vez con Mikoshiba delante) que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía.

Rin se quedó solo con las advertencias en la boca, pero no pensaba librar a su hermana del posterior interrogatorio. Estaba por ir al salón a ver alguna película en el televisor cuando volvieron a llamar. Pensó que sería Gou porque se le habría olvidado algo, así que se dirigió a la puerta con pereza y abrió.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado…? —comenzó a preguntar hasta que se fijó en el invitado.

—No se me ha olvidado nada. Me he tardado porque no entiendo tu letra cuando escribes en inglés —informó Haruka, tendiéndole el cuaderno de inglés que le habían prestado días atrás. Cuando Rin lo cogió, él se dio la vuelta—. Adi…

—¡Espera, espera! —exclamó Rin, agarrándolo del brazo—. Tampoco te estaba echando, Haru, pensé que eras otra persona —dijo a modo de disculpa por el maleducado recibimiento—. Te puedes quedar si eso.

Haruka lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Aceptó la invitación porque decía no tener nada más que hacer aparte de ir a la piscina —la cual era una idea muy tentadora para Haruka, pero del mismo modo le tentaba quedarse en casa de Rin por alguna razón—. Rin lo condujo hasta su cuarto para dejar el cuaderno de Inglés en la repisa con los demás libros de clase, le preguntó a su invitado si había entendido bien el contenido o hacía falta que le explicara algo, pero como Haruka no respondió se volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? Deja eso, es de Gou.

—¿Y por qué está en tu cuarto? —cuestionó Haruka sin cambiar su expresión, aunque a Rin se le hiciera acusador el tono que usara.

—Porque vivimos en la misma casa y se ha venido a mi cuarto con ella, por eso.

A Haruka le valió esa respuesta para no sospechar de Rin y su necesidad de leer revistas de chicas (porque ya sabía que había leído manga dirigido al público femenino siendo más pequeño), pero igualmente siguió sin soltar la de Gou. Se sentó en la cama con ella en las manos y comenzó a leer para sí lo que decía de su signo.

—¿Tú también crees en esas cosas, Haru? —Rin se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado. Miró con un ligero mayor interés la revista—. No veo en qué pueda ayudar la astrología en la vida diaria.

—Eres acuario, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió, preguntándose si de verdad a todos les interesaba su signo.

—«Los Acuario se pueden presentar de dos maneras: tímida y tranquila o excéntrico y enérgico» —leyó Haruka, para luego mirar a Rin y asentir—. Tú eres muy excéntrico.

—¿Me está llamando a mí excéntrico un hidrófilo? —exclamó Rin con queja.

—A veces te comportas de forma extraña —se excusó Haruka, y continuó leyendo—: «Son pensativos y les gusta ayudar a los demás. Con un gran intelecto, este es un signo de una increíble independencia».

—Oye, ya, deja de analizarme —le pidió Rin, cohibido porque hasta ahora esa revista estaba acercando en algunas cosas sobre su personalidad.

—No te analizo a ti, sino a tu signo. ¿Te sientes identificado?

Rin no respondió, y en lugar de eso le quitó la revista de las manos a Haruka. Buscó en la página por donde había dejado de leer su amigo, y continuó él mentalmente. Decía que aunque los acuario se adaptaran bien a la energía que les rodeaba, siempre tenían una necesidad de estar solos, alejados de todos, para descansar. Que uno de sus mayores problemas era sentirse limitado, por su deseo de libertad, y aunque tuvieran fama de ser fríos y sin sentimientos, era un mero mecanismo de defensa al comienzo de una relación demasiado cercana.

Rin torció el gesto. ¿Él de verdad era así? Se fijó luego en Haruka, que le devolvía la mirada tan inexpresivamente como siempre. Solo porque Rin no quiso identificar en su boca una sonrisa muy pequeña al hacérsele burlona.

—Tampoco tienes que tomártelo tan en serio, Rin. Es solo una revista —le dijo Haruka, que efectivamente parecía divertido con su reacción.

—No me lo tomo en serio, solo quería comprobar si de verdad lo que dice se parece mínimamente a cómo soy. Hey, ¿cuál es tu signo, Haru?

Haruka arqueó ligeramente ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Has olvidado mi cumpleaños?

—No, treinta de junio. Pero no sé qué signo corresponde a esa fecha.

—Cáncer.

Rin volvió a buscar en la revista este nuevo signo del que tampoco sabía gran cosa, y tampoco podía suponer demasiado de él porque Haruka era un ejemplo _especial_. Al encontrarlo, comenzó a leer:

—«Intuitivo y sentimental». —Soltó una risita—. ¿Sentimental tú? Mal empieza.

—Sigue.

—«Cáncer puede ser uno de los signos más desafiantes por comprender». ¿Cómo? No entiendo esta frase. ¿Desafiante por comprender?

—Deja de interrumpir la lectura, Rin —le reclamó Haruka, que tampoco había llegado a entender el significado de eso.

—«Las emociones de Cáncer son muy fuertes, y cuando se trata de la familia y la casa puede ser más importante para ellos. Comprensivos y empáticos, Cáncer está muy unido a la gente que lo rodea». En serio, Haru, esto no se te parece en nada. Tú no sabes lo que significa empatía.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Haruka, aunque Rin sabía que no se había ofendido.

—Pues… Porque… Porque no. Mírate, tú no eres Makoto, no lees la mente de los demás —explicó Rin, aunque Haruka se preguntó qué tenía que ver.

Considerando que Rin y él no se iban a poner de acuerdo si replicaba su comentario, Haruka volvió a pedirle que prosiguiera la lectura. Rin también pensó que era lo mejor.

—«Cáncer se comporta de una manera rara con las personas que tienen tendencia a acercarse directamente. Uno de sus mayores problemas es que Cáncer es demasiado sensible e intenta asumir los problemas de todo el mundo» —finalizó—. No creo que te vaya bien. Aunque en lo de comportarte de manera rara sí estoy de acuerdo, pero tú no eres sensible.

¿O sí lo era? Lo cierto es que, a ratos, Rin pensaba que él conocía muy poco a Haruka pese al tiempo que llevaran siendo amigos. Tal vez los años que pasó en Australia —y su propia actitud posterior— los distanciaran más de lo que había imaginado, o tal vez es que nunca lo había llegado a conocer del todo. Porque él tampoco era Makoto para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Haruka en cada momento. Hasta podía ser que esas 'tonterías' que decía su signo zodiacal sí acertara con él en algunas cosas, ya que si lo reflexionaba bien, era verdad que el muchacho estaba muy unido a sus amigos y se preocupaba por las personas importantes para él como el que más. A él mismo se lo demostró a su manera varias veces aunque no lo quisiera ver en el momento.

Ajeno a las dudas de Rin, Haruka se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Volvió a coger él la revista y pasó de página. Rin se fijó en la que estaba ahora.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —le preguntó, aunque le extrañaba la idea.

—No. Solo voy a leer la compatibilidad de cáncer y acuario, creo que no tenemos mucha —reflexionó Haruka, y Rin tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

—Pero, oye, ¿eso no se mira cuando estás interesado en saber tus posibilidades románticas con otra persona…?

Haruka levantó la vista para observarlo con ligera curiosidad por su pregunta, antes de volver a bajarla al texto.

—No tiene por qué ser solo para eso, supongo —respondió, y comenzó a leer—: «La fría racionalidad de Acuario podría interrumpir al sentimental Cáncer. La diferencia entre estos dos signos es tan grande que se puede decir que causa una reacción alérgica el contacto de los mismos. Acuario evalúa la realidad, mientras que Cáncer se guía por intuición. En esta lucha el corazón roto siempre será el de Cáncer. Las estrellas desaprueban la unión de estos dos signos».

Cuando Haruka terminó de leer el pequeño párrafo dedicado a sus signos, guardaron silencio. Les había quedado claro que, según _las estrellas_, no tenían nada en común y era imposible que se llevaran bien en la vida. Aunque lo primero era algo que ya los dos muchachos sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo segundo, a consideración de Rin, exageraba demasiado.

—¿Corazón roto? ¿Alguna vez te he roto el corazón, Haru? —preguntó, tomando a broma lo que estaba escrito en la revista.

Haruka se lo pensó, para luego fijarse en algún punto vacío de la habitación.

—Rin…, a veces eres muy frío.

Rin se quedó de piedra por la seriedad de su amigo. Se preguntó si estaba burlándose de él o acaso lo decía en serio. Pronto le llegó la respuesta, cuando Haruka se levantó y dejó la revista en su escritorio.

—Me voy, me has roto el corazón.

—¡No bromees de esa manera, que parece que lo dices en serio! —le recriminó, exhalado luego un sonoro resoplido.

—Bueno, no era del todo mentira, pero creo que no lo haces queriendo.

Rin le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es verdad que a veces eres muy frío y parece que no te das cuenta de la gente a tu alrededor. En ocasiones te aíslas mucho en ti mismo y ni sientes ni padeces que tu comportamiento con los demás pueda ser demasiado brusco —explicó Haruka, caminando de regreso al lado de Rin—. Tal vez sí sea una forma inconsciente de protegerte.

—Solo estás repitiendo las palabras de la revista.

—No, es solo mi opinión.

—¿Piensas en serio que soy frío? —preguntó Rin, preocupado—. No lo sé, puede que sí… Tal vez, realmente no me doy cuenta. Muchas veces hiero a las personas sin querer y es más tarde que me percato de ello. No sé si alguna vez te he llegado a ofender en serio, Haru, si es así, yo… —Rin se interrumpió cuando notó una pequeña sonrisa en Haruka—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, que tampoco tiene por qué afectarte tanto lo que he dicho. Tampoco es algo muy malo, solo muy tuyo —respondió Haruka, divertido—. Te gusta mucho el drama, ¿verdad, Rin?

—Te estás burlando de mí, ¿no es así? —lo acusó Rin, torciendo el gesto.

—No, pero siempre lo llevas todo a la tremenda y es gracioso.

—¡Y una mierda es gracioso! Es tu culpa, siempre lo dices todo con esa expresión tan seria que parecías realmente dolido y que de verdad te había roto el corazón.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Rin, pero mi corazón está bien.

—Eres un capullo —le reclamó, y en broma le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

Rin le fue reprochar unas cuantas cosas más, pero se le pasaron las ganas cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruka había sonreído más abiertamente. Como si le contentara la idea de saber que le preocupaba cómo se sintiera o se dejara de sentir. Algo que para él era obvio, porque estaba claro que se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero parecía haber sido una revelación para el otro muchacho. Rin pensó que, muy posiblemente, a Haruka le costara tanto leerlo a él como a él le costaba entender a Haruka. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Entonces se escuchó una melodía provenir del móvil de Rin. El chico leyó la pantalla del aparato y puso la vista en blanco.

—Makoto me pide que te diga que está en la piscina con Nagisa y Rei, que si quieres ir —informó—. Oye, deberías empezar a llevar contigo tu propio móvil… ¿Y cómo sabía que estabas conmigo?

No recibió respuesta. Para cuando Rin comenzó la segunda frase, Haruka ya se había levantado y puesto en camino a la puerta. Meneó la cabeza en negación y se levantó tras su invitado para ir a despedirlo en el recibidor.

—Oye, Rin —dijo, deteniéndose antes de salir—, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

—No, paso, estoy ocupado con los deberes de verano y mañana ya me he comprometido a ir al entrenamiento de mi escuela —se excusó Rin. Haruka se encogió de hombros—. Pero tenemos que quedar un día antes de que acabe el verano para ver quién es más rápido. Que vengan los otros también para que puedan contemplar mi aplastante victoria.

Haruka soltó una risilla por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta.

—Por supuesto, Rin —respondió a modo de despedida y en señal de que aceptaría gustoso el reto.

Rin sonrió de buen ánimo antes de cerrar la puerta. Regresó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, pensativo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él no iba a entender nunca la forma de pensar de Haruka, pero no por ineptitud propia o por la falta de expresividad del muchacho, sino porque ambos miraban la vida desde un punto de vista completamente opuesto al del otro. Tampoco le molestaba esto ni carecer de la habilidad de Makoto de leer la mente —para ser sinceros, desde pequeño le pareció muy extraño que su amigo pareciera capaz de adivinar el pensamiento de Haruka en cualquier momento y lugar—. No le hacía falta opinar, ser o actuar como él para ser su amigo.

Mentiría si dijera que en ocasiones no se sentía incómodo estando con Haruka. Porque esa falta de comprensión entre ambos lo descolocaba y lo hacía sentir inseguro en su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía y le hacía desear conocerlo más. No quería ser como él ni estar dentro de su cabeza, solo ansiaba llegar a ser capaz de descifrar cuando Haruka era feliz o se sentía ofendido por lo que él dijera o hiciera. A veces le costaba imaginar al chico como una persona normal con emociones y pensamientos propios (más allá de sus deseos de nadar), y quizás por esto fuera incapaz de ver sus cambios de ánimo.

Pero luego había otras veces en las que Haruka ponía de su parte y lo ayudaba a entenderlo mejor. Otras veces, como ese día, sonreía y le demostraba que era feliz y estaba cómodo con él, y a Rin le bastaba saber eso para compartir el sentimiento. Porque cuando lograba hacer sonreír a su amigo, se sentía tan triunfador como cuando conseguía ganarle en una carrera. Si lo pensaba bien, con nadie aparte de Haruka había llegado a experimentar aquella felicidad, por eso es que Rin catalogaba al chico como su amigo y rival. Era un sentimiento que se alcanzaba con la victoria, por supuesto, al saberse ganador frente al otro. Al menos esto era lo que siempre había pensado, pero ¿qué ganaba haciendo sonreír a Haruka? ¿Existía un motivo especial o…?

Tal vez su signo sí acertaba con él. Pensaba demasiado.

* * *

**Notas:** Lo sé, soy una friki de los signos del zodiaco. Debo decir que la información de estos está sacada toda de la página Horoscopius.

En fin, nada más, espero que os guste.


End file.
